Answer
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: Ficlet - Curiosity (almost) killed the Penguin. :: Penguin/Margaret


**DISCLAIMER : **Oda Eiichiro

**SPOIL : **chapitre 581 (tome 59)

**A/N :** quatrième ficlet de mon projet, humoristique cette fois-ci, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**ANSWER**

* * *

Penguin ne connaissait rien de pire qu'être de corvée de vaisselle pour tout un équipage de pirates. Le soleil ardent qui lui brûlait la peau n'aidait pas à lui remonter le moral. Parfois, le capitaine pouvait vraiment être dur. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment malin d'essayer d'espionner les amazones prendre leur bain quotidien dans le petit lac, suspendu à une branche fragile d'un arbre. Mais franchement, Shachi aurait pu le couvrir au lieu de s'enfuir quand la branche avait craqué, et le bruit ameuté les femmes en colère. Law l'avait sévèrement réprimandé, et d'après ce que Penguin avait compris, il avait échappé de peu à la décapitation ou il ne savait quelle mort cruelle.

Bepo ramena un nouveau seau de vaisselle sale. Penguin s'essuya le front, découragé. Heureusement, les plats des amazones se lavaient rapidement, leur nourriture n'étant constituée que de fruits et de légumes. L'ours blanc attrapa le seau de vaisselle propre et repartit en direction du sous-marin jaune. Shachi passa le saluer, le narguant en souriant. La seconde d'après, une éponge imbibée d'eau et de mousse s'écrasa contre son visage, faisant tomber ses lunettes de soleil au passage.

— Eh ! Mais ça va pas ?!

— Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, espèce de traitre !

Shachi, les mains dans les poches, s'en alla en sifflotant, et Penguin gratta plus fort. Un léger rire, puis un bruissement d'herbe lui fit relever la tête. Margaret, la jolie amazone blonde, amie de Luffy, s'approcha en souriant.

— Je peux t'aider ?

— Le capitaine ne sera pas content s'il l'apprend.

— Si on se dépêche, il ne le saura pas. Sauf si tu comptes lui dire ?

Penguin secoua vivement la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec la tête plantée sur le ventre ou les pieds dans le dos. La jeune femme attrapa une assiette et la fit tourner dans ses mains, fixant le pirate qui se trouva bien vite mal à l'aise.

Non pas qu'il se trouvait gêné d'être ainsi admiré par une jolie fille, mais parce que Margaret gardait ses yeux fixés sur un endroit plutôt... intime. Après trois plats lavés dans un silence gênant, Penguin ne tint plus. Margaret leva ses fins sourcils, étonnée par le brusque arrêt du pirate. Elle cessa de faire tourner son assiette toujours sale.

— Pourquoi observes-tu... cet endroit ?

— Oh ça...

Margaret se mordit distraitement les lèvres, semblant se demander comment elle pouvait bien poser la question qui la taraudait. Ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau.

— Arrête ça s'il te plait, c'est gênant !

— Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas ! Mais je me demandais...

Penguin l'encouragea du regard. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

— Eh bien, je me demandais si le sexe de tous les hommes pouvait s'étirer comme celui de Luffy-san.

Lorsque Penguin rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut son corps affalé plus loin sur le sol. Il se rendit alors compte que sa tête se trouvait sur le bureau de son capitaine – il avait reconnu la décoration de sa cabine. Le pirate essaya de se rappeler comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet état, lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et que Law entra.

— Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Le chirurgien posa son bonnet sur le meuble le plus proche et se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

— C'est ta punition pour avoir brisé la moitié de la vaisselle que les amazones nous avaient généreusement prêté en t'évanouissant.

Penguin écarquilla les yeux. Ça lui revenait, maintenant. Margaret.

Cette _stupide_ question.

Law s'allongea sur sa couchette, ordonnant à Penguin de se taire, puisque c'était l'heure de sa sieste. Le pirate n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se dit que Luffy avait _vraiment_ de la chance.

De l'autre côté de l'île, Margaret, elle, se demandait désormais si tous les hommes s'évanouissaient lorsqu'on leur posait des questions sur leur sexe.

_Fin._

* * *

**651 mots.**

**Une review, s'il vous plait ?**


End file.
